


Four Thrust Fuck

by Mesmeret



Series: A King and his Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, Investment banker Castiel, Libido the size of the chrysler building, M/M, Manhandling, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, nevernude challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the time when Dean turned 18 and fucked Castiel. Lost at Sea by Zedd is the soundtrack for this passionate four thrust fuckfest.</p><p>Dean is 18 and Castiel is 45.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Thrust Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPad via Google Docs. I think I got all the obvious errors cleaned up.

Dean barely slept at all last night due to performance anxiety. Today Dean was finally 18 and allowed to feel just how tight Castiel’s ass was for the first time. He waited at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Cas to get back from his morning run.. He heard Castiel unlock the front door bobbing his head to his music. Dean loved seeing the well kept man sweaty and in the groove. Castiel was lost in his world slipping off his jacket and closing the door to the cold January morning. He walked over to the kitchen to grab some orange juice and a banana looking down at his iPhone. Dean quietly followed him in the nude. Castiel gasped and blushed when he saw him as he turned round from the fridge.

“Morning, Hot Cakes,” Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek. His guardian was already trembling as he looked over Dean. Dean had taken the Nevernude challenge during the month before his 18th birthday. It wasn’t a challenge. It was agony. Especially for Dean who’d been used to being naked for most of his life. Castiel would apologize to the neighbors, that Dean as a handful of a free spirit. Dean was surprised by how well Castiel was handling the month of celibacy until he found the older man fingering himself on the couch. Dean had just gotten home from baseball practice to see Castiel rewetting his fingers.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Castiel leaned up an inch to kiss Dean. The past month was the longest tease of Castiel's life. Dean grew the last two inches to be taller than Castiel and from the looks of below, increased in girth. The day Castiel had been fantasizing over for almost a decade was finally today.

They parted from the kiss with small smiles and watched each other's pupils dilate against darkening blues and greens. "How many miles, Cas?" Castiel tilted his head in slight confusion at the question.

"Just four. Why?"

Dean chuckled and slipped his hand into Castiel's running pants and teased the crease of his pale ass. "Only four? This is going to be fun." Castiel gasped against Dean's shoulder as two fingers teased him open. The young adult nibbled his neck affectionately while his fingers spread Castiel open with a perfect burn. "Undress, Cas." Castiel tried to move away to do so but Dean didn't budge. Castiel's heart raced faster than when he was running as he wiggled off his pants and slid out of his sweat cooled t-shirt. All while Dean's fingers held him open. He ached for more so badly. Dean withdrew his fingers when Castiel tried to clench around them. To feel more. Dean shoved him over the kitchen island and ground his bare cock against Castiel's hole.

"Can you hold yourself open for me? With four fingers?" Castiel rolled his eyes back. Dean was perfect. Castiel was on the verge of cumming on the table hearing and feeling the young man dominate him. He bit his lip in restraint as he reached back to spread his ass wide. He kept on thinking as he spread his hole wide with two fingers, 'I am not filthy. Dean is telling me to do this.'

Behind him, Dean groaned watching the sight of the hole he has been yearning to fill be spread open for him. Just him. He squeezed his cock to prevent a premature end of events. He felt his tip wet with precum and biting the left half of his lower lip, he smeared it against the little bit of rim that wasn't covered by Castiel's fingers. The feel of the stretched tight tissue was mildly foriegn to him but the scream of his name from Castiel made him look up at the flushed face of his lover.

"Fuck me, Dean! Please! My kiiiing!" Dean smiled bashfully at the endearment. It was kinda like being called Master, but Dean didn't ever want to hurt Castiel, even in the form of BDSM. He watched the older man slip a third finger in thanks to the viscosity of Dean's precum. Dean was shaking just as much. He composed himself quickly and managed to stick to his plan. "Let me go get lube for the fourth finger, babe. Stay still for me?"

Castiel groaned a yes as he focused on how much perfect agony his index fingers and middle finger was giving him. He could barely hear Dean run up the stairs to the bedroom over his panting breath. He was praying that the boy wasn't going to tease him forever. He needed to be full yesterday. As he felt the slow haze of submission fog his mind, Dean came back. "Wow, you held yourself open the whole time?" Castiel nodded against the granite top looking back at Dean. Holy shit. Dean was holding a novelty syringe full of lube. Castiel started to shake even more. Dean found his secret toy chest with all of his size queen toys. His boy, now man, looked at him just the way he dreamed of. Dean was the embodiment of alpha arousal while Castiel strained his muscles to present himself as the best submissive for his king.

Dean kept up his poker face even during Cas' wanton display. He wordlessly slipped the round tip of the syringe past Cas' fingers and slowly injected the lube. Castiel was tasting blood. His lust ridden mind thought Dean came into his open hole. Although he felt his cock pulse at the thought, the pain from his lip prevented an orgasm. "Fourth finger in and I will fuck you four times." Dean breathed out against Castiel's shoulder wiping the blood from his lip. Castiel never rushed fingering before until now. He was thankful for the lube and got his other middle finger into himself. He looked to see Dean and was not disappointed by the sight.

Dean was coating his own length with lube while staring at Castiel with a face just like the same one as Castiel sucked his cock for the first time. But this face had a barely there curve of baby fat and the gorgeous angles of masculinity. "Love you, Dean." He managed to pant out, "But my fingers are about to give out."

Dean chuckled and moved Cas' fingers away and trapped them by Cas' shoulders. "Love you too, Cas. But I don't think you're going to be very happy with me in a few minutes."

"What do you mean- Ahhhh!" Castiel screamed arching against the counter into Dean as Dean fully seated his cock into his ass. Castiel was delirious in the moment and barely heard Dean growl, "One."

Castiel loved how Dean's recent growth spurt made him feel like Dean's cock was forcing his body to learn the splits. Dean was growling into his neck but to Castiel's dismay, stayed still. After a minute or so, their legs were shaking. Castiel started to clench around Dean. Just like last time, Dean pulled out and forced Cas to stand upright with his legs widened with strong hands. Dean whispered into Cas' ear, "Guide me in, babe." Castiel whimpered as he finally got to touch his king's length. It was a delicious sensation to guide a cock that wasn't silicone or glass into his hole. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas breathing hard as his young muscled abdomen presses against Cas's back. Castiel was surrounded and filled. "Two." Castiel couldn't comprehend how Dean could be speaking. Let alone counting. If Castiel was more sane, he would smile at the irony of being a banker unable to count during the throes of passion. What was making him a gasping idiot was how Dean never moved their hips. It was only stillness. Maddening, itching fullness that was stone still. Castiel broke down and started trying to roll himself onto his tip toes to fuck himself on Dean. But as soon as he was standing tall, Dean slipped out of him and spun him around to face each other.

Dean kissed him aggressively. Each kiss forced Castiel a step back until he was flush against the kitchen wall. Dean smirked down at him before hoisting up one of Castiel's legs. Cas clung to Dean for balance and to also seek friction against his cock. " Don't come yet, Babe. I want to come together." Castiel shook his head whining as Dean thrusts in once again. All of this stimulation and positions were getting just too much for the 45 year old. He needed release. "Three." That one last shred of dignity that he had was gone. Dean watched in amazement as his guardian dug his fingers deep into his back and fucked back with a ferocity. He ended up pressing his hands against the space between Cas' ribs and shoulders. Castiel hissed as the nerves flared in his hands and his arms fell limp. Dean yet again manhandled him but to the plush rug of the living room.

"Wanna ride me, sex kitten?" Dean sucked his lower lip before lying on his back. Castiel straddled his bowed legs with a shaky moan. Piercing blue eyes looked feral. Dean was captivated as Castiel plummeted down. He choked out, "F-Four! Fuck! Cas, you better come right now, or so God help me!"

Castiel didn't need to be told twice. He went rigid against Dean milking the perfect hardness as his orgasm tore through him. Dean cursed out as he finally gave in and came inside his man.

They lay there for a few minutes before Castiel was able to think at his usual level. "Why four, Dee?"

Dean nuzzled back blushing, "You remember when you first taught me about sex?"

"Yes." Castiel remembered picking Dee up from school one day and the 10 year old boy had so many questions. "You were so inquisitive about the topic."

"Yeah, because my guardian was the coolest and hottest person I ever seen." Dean kissed him slowly, "Anyways, remember how I told you I could make you cum with just four thrusts on the first try?"

His grin and laugh were wicked. Castiel would've punched him if he hadn't had the most exhaustingly fulfilling sex in his life.

  



End file.
